7 Minutes of Draco Malfoy
by dry-ink
Summary: They said you'd have 7 minutes of memories of your life flashing the moment after you died, that happened to Draco but his 7 minutes were only about one particular girl. AU where Draco get killed by Voldemort. One shot DM/HG. R&R


**Summary:** They said you'd have 7 minutes of memories of your life flashing the moment after you died, that happened to Draco but only his 7 minutes were only about one particular girl. AU where Draco get killed by Voldemort. One shot DM/HG.

 **Warning:** Death and profanity.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy knew what he would face when he decided to spare Dumbledore's life.

Death.

And there he was standing in front of the Dark Lord with Death Eaters watching every movements his master made. Draco's face resembled the fear he felt in his heart. He watched as the Dark Lord walked past him with his wand in his hands while his mother was standing in the corner, weeping, as she was about to watch her dear son facing what seemed to be a terrible fate. Draco himself could feel the tears starting to roll from the corner of his eyes, he was crying in fear. It wasn't death that he feared, it was the idea of leaving the girl he loved dearly that caused him to feel such agony.

"Any last words, boy?" the Dark Lord asked in which came out barely as a whisper.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought that his time was almost here.

"I regret nothing. I'm sorry, mother." he said, much to Voldemort's dismay.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand, pointing at the young boy before he casted what seemed to be his favorite spell, the unforgivable curse.

"Avada Kedavra." the spell echoed throughout the entire room. Suddenly the air became too thick for Narcissa Malfoy as she witnessed her son whom she had loved dearly fell to his death.

At the moment his soul was sucked out of his body, Draco felt like he was floating through memories he had from his life before.

It started with the memory where he met a certain curly haired muggle-born wizard in Diagon Alley, everything was blurry, everything but her. He remembered how her bird-nest of a hair smelled like daisies and raspberries as she walked past by him in Ollivanders. He had thought that her smile looked pretty, that was until he learned that she was a muggle-born, a pest compared to him.

Then it flashed forward to his second year where he had called her mudblood. What she didn't know at that moment was that he felt guilty, a guilt that only added up cause he didn't have the guts to apologize to her face. He then swore to himself to never call her a mudblood again for he adored her too much.

It jumped up to his third year where she had punched him in the face, it pained him to know how much she hated him for his behaviors, but a part of him always knew that he deserved it.

His memory trailed him to the moment during his fourth year where he finally built up his courage and sincerely apologize to everything he had done to her, to the pain he might had caused her, to the words and insult he never actually meant, to the numerous times he had hurt her, and every single malicious thing he did to her. And his apologize, which to Draco's surprise was warmly accepted by the brown eyed girl. All she asked in return was for him to not ever repeat the same mistake again, which he agreed on in a heartbeat.

He remembered how the apology he had proposed to her was the reason they began to developed an unlikely friendship which caused some suspicions around the houses, but the brunette girl would assure people that Draco Malfoy indeed had changed to a different person, a better person. In their fifth year, they both began to realize that their friendship had bloomed into something more. He recalled that both of them would avoid each other in every possible occasion, but called it faith or madness, but they both would always crossed each other in every path they took.

Then came on sixth year where everything went downhill for Draco Malfoy, he remembered the first day of school where she chased him down just to ask if he was okay which to only be answered bitterly by him as he asked her to quit pitying him like everybody else. But unlike the others, she stood by his side, she knew exactly what he had to do but she didn't try to stop him, not even one bit. At nights she would make him follow her to go outside near the lake. He would obey to her request despite everything that was going on inside his mind. He loved her too much to say no to her, he had loved her long enough for wanting to spend time with her as many times as possible.

He remembered how she would laugh as he watched her dancing under the moonlight, and how then she would push him for laughing at her pathetic dance moves and he would pull her into an embrace as their bodies collided he would smell her fresh scent that melted the walls inside him. And then they would look at each other as their faces were only an inch away, and without them knowing they both had caught up in each other's lips. She would taste like strawberries and cherries while he would taste like freshly picked peppermint. It would happen again and again and it never stopped and neither of them wanted to stop for they longed for each other that much and they knew the inevitable would soon come.

When it did finally come, the universe had to witness two hearts broke to pieces as two people parted away in their own destined paths. The two of them were sitting near the bank of the lake, just sitting, not talking as none of them dared to say the words. The silence was too deafening.

"I wish you'd stay." she finally whispered, breaking the silence with words that he didn't want to hear coming from her mouth.

"You fucking know I can't." he snapped as he lost control of his own self.

The girl began to cry, she didn't want to seem weak in front of him but she had been holding it for too long, too long indeed.

"Don't you fucking dare cry," he said, toning down his voice a little bit as he could feel his eyes also were burning with the tears he tried to hold back this whole time.

"Granger," he began, "please stop."

The girl only cried louder, at some point she even started wailing. "Granger," he pleaded again.

"Hermione," he said softly, causing her to stop with her break down and turned to see him with her puffy red eyes. The only time he called her by that name was when he told her he loved her, and that was only it. And she had thought that he was going to say it again.

"Please don't make it harder than it has to be."

It was either the sadness that had taken over her or the affection she had for Draco Malfoy, for all they knew their lips were locked, but unlike many times before, this time the agony had taken over it and still, they didn't want it to stop and end. This was their last moment. When they both pulled off, all they could feel was emptiness and sorrow.

"I love you, Draco." she said quietly, she meant the three little words, but to her surprise Draco had stood up and then walked away.

He couldn't watch her for he knew that he would be leaving her soon and betray their love for his own life. He knew he would never redeem himself if he ever had to say he loved her back and then leaving her.

For all Draco Malfoy knew was that he had loved Hermione Granger that much to the point where his life wouldn't even matter. He never wanted to live to know she would hated him so much.

And he didn't have to.

The last memory faded away, and so did Draco.


End file.
